List of people from Quebec City
The following is a list of notable people from Quebec City, Quebec, Canada. See Category: People from Quebec City for a more systematic list. A *André Arthur, radio host and politician B * Alfred Bailey, poet * Steve Barakatt, musician * Marty Barry, former NHL player * Myriam Bédard, biathlon, three Olympic medals * Johanne Bégin, water polo, 2000 Summer Olympics * Patrice Bergeron, NHL player for the Boston Bruins * Steve Bernier, NHL player * Sylvie Bernier, diving, gold medal, 1984 Summer Olympics * Martin Biron, NHL goaltender * Mathieu Biron, NHL player * Céline Bonnier, actor * Gaétan Boucher, speed skating, four Olympic medals * Francis Bouillon, NHL player for the Nashville Predators C * Dayana Cadeau, Haitian-born Canadian American professional bodybuilder * Lawrence Cannon, federal politician, Canadian minister of foreign affairs * Marc Chouinard, NHL player * Jean-Philippe Côté, NHL player D * Kevin Dineen, former NHL player * Stéphane Dion, politician * Campbell Mellis Douglas, winner of the Victoria Cross * Jessica Dubé, figure skater * Gaetan Duchesne, NHL player F * Adine Fafard-Drolet, singer and founder of a music school * Jonathan Ferland, AHL player * Jeff Fillion, radio personality * Glenn Ford, actor G * Louis-Philippe Gagné, newspaper editor and politician in the United States * Simon Gagné, NHL player for the Tampa Bay Lightning * André-Philippe Gagnon, comedian * Marc Garneau, astronaut * Richard Garneau, sports journalist * Emile Genest, actor * Marie Gignac, actor * Neil Gillman, theologian * Rémy Girard, actor * Alexandre Giroux, NHL player * Elena Grosheva, gymnast H * Anne Hébert, writer * Paul Hébert, actor K * Larkin Kerwin, physicist, President of the Canadian Space Agency * Cornelius Krieghoff, painter L * Régis Labeaume, mayor * Audrey Lacroix, swimmer * Claire Lamarche, television host * Michel Lamarche, retired professional wrestler * Stéphane Lapointe, film and television director * Pierre Lavertu, football player * Okill Massey Learmonth, winner of the Victoria Cross * Félix Leclerc, musician * Alice Lemieux-Lévesque, writer * Robert Lepage, actor * Jean Lesage, politician M *Norm Macdonald, comedian *Simon Mailloux, Canadian Forces officer *Joe Malone, early NHL player * Michael Mando, actor *Pauline Marois, politician and leader of the Parti Québécois *Philippe Marquis, moguls skiier *Rick Martel, retired professional wrestler *Pénélope McQuade, radio and television host *Mitsou, pop singer *Terry Mosher, cartoonist for the Montreal Gazette N *Safia Nolin, singer-songwriter P * Bruno Pelletier, musician * François Pérusse, comedian * Pierre Pettigrew, former politician, Canadian Minister of foreign affairs 2004-2006 * Jacques Poulin, writer * Marc-Antoine Pouliot, NHL player R * Manon Rhéaume, ice hockey goaltender * Jacques Richard, NHL player, deceased * Alys Robi, musician * Gabrielle Roy, writer * Patrick Roy, retired NHL goaltender S * Colette Samson, social activist * Paul Stastny, NHL player * Yan Stastny, NHL player T * Louis-Alexandre Taschereau, early Quebec politician * Yves Thériault, writer * Marie Tifo, actress * Roland Michel Tremblay, writer * Gilles Turcot, Commander of the Canadian Army during the October Crisis * Mélanie Turgeon, skier * Richard Ernest William Turner, winner of the Victoria Cross V *Richard Verreau, musician * Gilles Vigneault, musician W * Mike Ward, comedian * David Watson, army general Religious people * Blessed Marie de l'Incarnation, née Marie Guyart * Blessed François de Laval, first bishop of New France and founder of Quebec Seminary * Blessed Marie-Catherine de Saint-Augustin, née Catherine de Longpré (1632-1664) * Saint Marguerite d'Youville, née Marie-Marguerite Dufrost de Lajemmerais * Cardinal Marc Ouellet * Venerable Alfred Pampalon, C.Ss.R. * Cardinal Elzéar-Alexandre Taschereau, first Canadian cardinal See also *List of people from Quebec *List of people from Montreal *List of people from Laval, Quebec *List of people from Ontario *List of people from Ottawa *List of people from Toronto *List of people from Calgary *List of people from Edmonton *List of people from British Columbia *List of people from Vancouver References * Quebec City Quebec City